


Kinesis

by echoflowertea



Series: Open Requests [29]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Reader Is Not Frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoflowertea/pseuds/echoflowertea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans isn't the jealous type. He isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinesis

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt** : This is a prompt you can try if you want, How about a Sans or Gaster X Reader and it's a little farther into the future, in which google has created little cute companion robots and the reader gets one. Then, here comes the jealousy. Sans/Gaster begins to get envious of the robot when the reader constantly asks for it's intelligence and not theirs. Basically, their ego gets hurt.
> 
>  
> 
> **come hang out with me on[tumblr](http://echoflowertea.tumblr.com)!**

When you and Sans first met, it was because you had the courage to ask him a question.

He was at the local library, deciding to brush up on some knowledge about humans and how they worked. The place was quiet and he could spend a few hours there without being called lazy, so he liked to go in the early mornings when the kids were at school. He already had a stack of books on the cart, ready to transfer them to his favorite table, when he heard a voice behind him.

“Hi, are you going to check this out?”

Sans turned. Stood there for a few seconds, eyes trailing downward to the light reading he picked up for home. He didn’t understand what you meant.

“uh…what?”

“This book?” You lifted it higher. “I wasn’t sure if it was yours, it was on the return cart.”

Oh, so that’s what that was for. He felt a little sheepish now, but was always going to play it cool. “yep. wanted to see what it was all about. but i guess i can let you have it for…say, 10G?”

You furrowed your brows at him in confusion. The joke didn’t seem to take well. “Are you…seriously trying to extort me?”

“relax. i’m not bein’ serious. i'm just bein’ sans.” He stuck his hand out with a grin. “that’s the name. sans the skeleton.”

It took a few more seconds, but you finally gripped his hand for a hearty handshake. Laughing nervously. “Oh my god, I thought you were going to like…rob me. You’d be surprised at what kind of people come in the library at this hour.”

“heh, nah. i may be heart _less_ , but not _heartless_.”

You snorted. “Wow. Are all monsters as funny as you?”

“not even close.”

You worked at the library and had been for quite some time. Organizing events for the kids, making sure all of the written works were in the right order, categorized so that everyone could have a good time and find what they were looking for. A lot of the regulars knew you by name, and he only caught a glimpse of it because he’d been searching for a nametag.

And what Sans liked most about you was that you were so _curious_.

For someone that worked along near infinite knowledge, there was always another question on your lips. Maybe it was just because he was a monster and had an entirely different culture than yours. Maybe it was that you didn’t have time to read on the side when you were so busy trying to keep the place from falling apart. Or maybe you just liked the sound of his voice. Whatever the case, when he came in, the both of you gravitated toward each other and you looked to him to quench your thirst for knowledge.

Sans had always prided himself on being intelligent. Growing up, he had to be. It was expected of him. And his passion for science came with the stipulation that he was a creative and passionate person with a love for the unknown. He secretly thought it was the greatest thing ever when you took time out of your day to come to him with questions.

“So time travel’s possible?”

“well, yeah. not in the way you think, though. humans are obsessed with like, hoppin’ back hundreds or thousands of years at a time. ain’t like that. you can go backwards and forwards, but it blips. like seconds or minutes. unless you got a lotta determination, then you can…” He trailed off. “uh. i'm not borin’ you, am i?”

“No?” You leaned forward, hands on your chin. “I’m listening.”

He could feel the sweat bead at his forehead. “heh. ok.”

He wasn’t really interested in dating or romance or relationships when living Underground. He had a lot on his mind back then, and he really had no desire to be involved. In fact, if someone asked him about the last time he felt genuine attraction, he could’ve just flat out said never. And that was fine. It didn’t bother him.

But then you and your questions came along.

Sans stopped taking notes on the books he had with him and spent his time and energy in taking note of you instead. How your eyes shimmered when you tilted your head to throw another part to your query. How you dressed. The way you walked. The genuine enthusiasm to your voice when you met his brother for the first time, the two of you exchanging numbers and promising to hang out as a trio.

“ARE YOU GOING TO THE LIBRARY TONIGHT?”

“uh…yeah, i guess.” Sans scratched at the back of his head. “you?”

“YES! I HAVE TO RETURN MY BOOK. AND SEE IF THERE ARE ANY OTHER NEATO PICTURE BOOKS CENTERED ON PUZZLES AND/OR PASTA. WILL YOU BE VISITING YOUR LADY FRIEND?”

Sans sputtered. He nearly sprayed the floor with the glass of water he’d been sipping at. “my _what_?”

“YOU KNOW WHO I AM TALKING ABOUT. OUR SPECIAL FRIEND WHO ASKS YOU QUESTIONS. SHE IS A LADY AND SHE IS YOUR FRIEND, RIGHT?”

He sighed. “uh. yep. you’re right, bro. guess i just misheard you.”

By the time he got to the library, you’d just finished up hosting a small reading to some older kids. You must’ve been covering for your sickly coworker again.

Sans hung around just outside the door and waited for you to come out, hands in his pockets and a question lingering on his tongue.

You were surprised to see him there. “Hey, Sans! What’re you doing here?”

He swallowed. Considered his options. Played with what-ifs.

Decided to go through with it. Hell, what did he have to lose?

“you wanna grab somethin’ to drink at the café?”

You gazed at him steadily. A little skeptical. Your expression mirrored the one that you had on all those days ago when you first met.

“Yeah. I would like that a lot.”

Score.

That was the start of a wild ride. Full of new experiences and sensations. Understanding, finally, what it was like to take the plunge and fall for someone. And when Sans fell, he fell _hard_. Because it had taken years of experiencing the world without much care or feeling. But after all that, after finally getting comfortable in his life up on the surface, and putting his trust in a single human woman that always knew exactly what to say, and who listened to attentively to him no matter what the subject matter, he was more than ready to be in love.

He always had his phone on him, and for good reason. Because regardless of whether you were at work or he was running errands, you always turned to him for advice and explanation.

_Sans, the temperature gauge in my car keeps climbing up every time it’s idling, do you have any clue why that might be???_

_*uh, check the water pump, you might have a leak._

_Omg!! You were right! Thank you so much!_

_*how’re you gonna make it up to me?_

_Dinner at my place. <3_

_*ok._

That was always how you repaid him for his advice and answers. You would present him with a problem or a simple request, he would fulfill it, and you would have an excuse to see each other for a date. Alone time where the both of you could do absolutely everything and nothing with each other. Hanging out at your house on the couch, cuddling until it turned into a tickle pile and a hot smoochfest. How he could just stop by for dinner and end up spending the night in your bed, curled up against you, laughing into the soft hair that tickled his bones when he held you tight in his arms.

It was wonderful. It was _good_. It was everything he could’ve hoped for in a relationship, and he was just happy to help.

He’d gotten a text from you about help in setting something up. Sans was a guy of many talents. He was used to tinkering with all sorts of technology since moving up to the surface, mostly because there was so damn much of it. Humans were incredible in that regard, he had to admit. After hundreds and thousands of years of isolating themselves from magic and monsters, they managed to make up for the deficit in their SOULs’ presence by turning to science.

He texted a heads up to let you know that he was just outside of your door, reaching for the handle to let himself in.

“Dammit!”

That didn’t sound good. He stuffed the phone in his jacket pocket and approached you cautiously, wondering why there were scattered pieces all over the floor.

“hey, babe. what’s goin’ on here?”

You jumped and nearly impaled yourself on the mini screwdriver you’d been holding. “Ah! Sorry, I didn’t even hear you come in!”

“texted ya.” He glanced over at your phone, which continued to buzz on its spot on top of an empty cardboard box. “so. what is this?”

“I won a raffle at the mall!” You gushed, gesturing to the mess like it was your lifeline. “Okay, so. I went there last week to pick up a gift for you. Which no, you aren’t going to get out of me just yet. But when I was walking around, there was this promotion they were doing for the newest addition to the robot companion family. I entered a couple of slips, and bam! They called me today to come pick up my prize! All I had to do was sign a release for my photo to be in their news article and I was golden. Pretty great, right?”

Sans didn’t like the sound of this. It was a little sketchy for something so expensive to just be…given away. He didn’t want to be a jerk, but humans weren’t exactly known for being kind and selfless. At least, not in comparison to his own kind. There had to be a catch.

“so what? no other promotions? no fees they charge you through a signed document?”

“Nope. I even got to meet with one of their engineers, it was pretty cool. I tried to text you to come down and check it out, but I knew that you were in the middle of a pretty delicate experiment, so I didn’t want to bug you.”

He almost wished you had, even though he did make a significant breakthrough just hours ago. “ok. well. what did you say it was??”

You nodded and gestured to the sleek, fancy looking box. “It’s a companion! This model is called KINESYS! The ‘K’ stands for Kronos, which is the name of the new line it’s from. And the rest is from INtEactive Support SYStem! I know, it’s kinda weird, but I think it’ll help out a lot around here.”

Sans bent down and grabbed the instruction manual. He was a pro at reading through them now that he was dating a human. Ugh. Technical writers were probably up there with one of the most ridiculous and annoying careers up here on the surface, they made things way more complicated and convoluted than they needed to be.

“says here we just need some minor assembly. yeah. right.” He sighed and crouched down where you were working. “need some help there? might be able to spare a few minutes of my time. for a price.”

Ten smooches, ten minutes. That was all he needed. He tapped his cheekbone every sixty seconds and you were more than happy to plant another one on him, watching him work.

Sans flipped the switch and the tiny robot whirred to life.

It wasn’t that impressive, really. He wondered why this was a thing. Alphys made plenty of things like this in her lab, and he could’ve done the same thing if he put his mind to it. But the gentle glow of its display screen, which was made to look like a set of big, mournful eyes, was enough for you to lose yourself over it completely.

“Oh my _gosh!_ It’s so cute, Sans! Look at it!”

You shook his shoulder. He grunted.

“eh. kind of weird they gave it a face.”

“No it isn’t! It’s great!” You sucked in a breath. “Okay, it says here I need to introduce myself as the primary owner. So. Um. Subroutine: code activation.”

It let out a series of serious beeps.

“One. Three. Zero. Alpha. Charlie. Foxtrot. Eight. Two. Two.”

The robot twirled around in the air, vibrated with what looked to be sheer excitement, and rushed forward to shower you with a mountain of confetti.

“whoa, what the hell.”

“That’s a cool way to greet your new companion,” you laughed, reaching forward to touch it. It wasn’t exactly like an animal, it didn’t respond to the stroke of your fingers along its metal shell. But it was the thought that counted.

“so…what does it do?”

“Lots of things! Like, um…Kinesys! Could you please tell me the weather for tonight?”

The automated voice broke the otherwise silent room. It was warm, and the inflections to it sounded real enough that it made Sans uncomfortable.

**“Scattered thunderstorms. A high of fifty-seven, so remember to bring a jacket.”**

He grunted. Of _course_ the default voice would be male. With an accent.

“so it tells you how cold it is. big deal. so can the weather app on your phone.”

“I guess. I’ll just have to try out new things over the week.” You glanced around at the mess you made. Between the styrofoam peanuts thrown all over the floor and the strips of tape that you tore off the box, it was a mess.

Sans was good to help. For a price, of course.

He was busy over the next week. A lot of time spent into his newest project. He was close to another breakthrough but the results he needed kept slipping through his fingers. Days turned to a full week since he’d seen you, and he hadn’t even realized it until he looked at the calendar on the wall and saw your face on it. He’d photoshopped it onto a bunch of random scenes to both get a reaction out of you and remind him of what was really important. (Of course, it was initially meant to be a joke, but now it really did ground him in reality after hours spent in isolation.)

He stretched his arms high above his head and peered at his phone.

No notifications.

None?

_None?_

He unlocked the screen and dug around in his messages. The last time you texted him was a few days ago, and it was a selfie of you and Kinesys sitting outside in the yard.

He responded, but you hadn’t said anything back. Did he mess up somewhere?

_*hey. you busy?_

_Nope! Just fixing my shower door._

_*what?_

_Yeah, it started getting stuck and I got trapped in there for a whole half hour while Kinesys was charging LOL!!! But he realized what happened and saved me._

Okay. Several red flags.

He? Since when did the tiny little robot companion get gendered pronouns?

Saved? It probably just pried open the door and let you out, it wasn’t like it caught you from falling off a building.

Why didn’t you call him? Or text? A normal person would’ve assumed it was because you were in the shower, but Sans knew that you had a waterproof case so you could listen to tunes while you cleaned yourself up. So. It would’ve taken just a few minutes before you reached him. Probably.

_*ok. good to know you’re alright._

_Thanks! <3 I gotta get back to this, Kinesys is teaching me about this new toolbox I bought._

Sans ate lunch in a sour mood.

Heh. So what if you had a new little robot that was doing all of the things he should’ve been involved with? That could’ve been a good time and a half. It was a chance for real canoodling. Like something out of a romantic comedy. You fumbling with all of the crazy crap he’d have picked up at the home improvement store, teasing you about your limited knowledge of sewer systems until you shut him up with a kiss.

Damn it. He drummed his fingers on the table. He really needed to see you.

He was so used to your questions and advice that he hadn’t known how much he would miss it. How much it would bother him not to receive it.

He really didn’t _need_ to get so worked up about this. But it was something he could look forward to. A constant.

Nope, he wasn’t going to get into that train of thought. Not right now. Not when he was alone and insecurities threatened to eat away at what little patience he had left.

It took another hour for him to pull away from work, but he found himself at your place. Lifting his hand to knock on the door, knowing it was just a formality, and planning to let himself in.

When the door opened. And the tiny little robot floated on over to him with a happy beep.

**“Hello, Sans!”**

He ignored it and pushed past the thing. Annoying. Just waltzing in like this was his place. It sometimes felt that way with how much he was over and acting as a general handyman. But from what he saw now, you looked like you’d been keeping up with all the repairs. The place didn’t look like a total disaster, which was…a little unsettling. He was so used to having all sorts of problems in full view, but you were taking care of it.

“Kinesys!”

The robot froze and whizzed past him. It almost made it, too, but Sans lifted an arm and snatched it from midair.

He broke through to the kitchen where you had your entire upper half stuck in the oven.

“Can you hand me that cleaning solution?”

Sans dropped down to a knee, plopped it in your palm, and watched you work. In silence. The robot still struggling in the pocket of his jacket.

“hey.”

“AGH!” You jumped, full bodied, knocking your head on the top of the oven.

Sans laughed at first, finding it pretty hilarious that he’d gotten a reaction, until your sharp cry of pain turned the tides immediately.

“Oh, shit. Shit!”

“what?”

“I’m bleeding.” You stared at the swipe of red straining your fingers, pressing your hand along the back of your head. “I think I cut it on that little metal part in there.”

“gimme a second.” He went to make a break for the bathroom when Kinesys broke out of his grip with a small electric shock.

Did that… _thing…_ seriously just—?

It rushed over to where you were. Inspected the wound. And then…started…dressing it.

Sans watched it quietly.

It _was_ pretty efficient.

You looked more relaxed now.

**“There you are, luv.”**

Love.

**_Love?_ **

He felt his SOUL twist painfully in the center of his chest. Hearing it. From another…voice. Directed at _you_. With that smile on your face and the relief blossoming across your perfect features and the blood stopping and you reaching forward to bring it close and _whoa now_ he was feeling a little queasy, he needed to step back and regain his sense of balance, because _damn it all_ he felt like he was about to topple over and his head was starting to pound—

“Sans? Are you okay?”

“m’fine. uh. sorry about the.” He gestured wildly. “bye.”

He ignored your protests. Went home. Buried himself in a mountain of blankets. Clutched the pillow tight. And waited for the ugly feeling in the pit of his stomach to fade away.

He didn’t want to, but he trudged to the library to pick up some resources for his project.

It was…hard being there. Knowing that you weren’t. He was a coward – he picked the only time that you wouldn’t be hanging around or scheduled to work. Just so he wouldn’t stumble on you and have to explain why he ran out of your house like an actual child.

Why did he? Was it _really_ because he was jealous of a robot?

That was…stupid. He’d been dating you for so long that you guys had novelty mugs that you used for each other. You both went to some stupid shop where you painted pre-made ceramics and then they fired them up so you could take them home. You did his and drew a picture of your SOUL on it, fully painted in all of its colorful glory, and wrote, “I’ve got a heart-on for you”. He laughed for ages until you told him to shut up because the owner was coming by to find out what was so funny.

So yeah, he thought he understood the importance and significance of your relationship.

You were the emergency contact in his phone (right next to his brother, anyway). You knew his shirt size and gifted him the majority of his wardrobe, stuff that he actually liked and would wear in public. You knew just the right spot – on the base of his sternum – that made him completely slump against you in a puddle of muted laughs and sweet nothings.

 “What’s the square root of four hundred and forty-one?”

“twenty-one.”

**“Twenty-one.”**

Sans steeled himself. Fingers still lingering on the spine of the book. “babe, i don’t…”

“Approximately how many stars are in our galaxy?”

**“Estimations vary, but one hundred to four hundred billion.”**

You huffed. “Sans, you didn’t even try!”

He looked at you. Shook his head. “it’s stupid.”

“You’re _not_ stupid.” You bit your lip. “And before you say anything, I know that’s not what you _said,_ but it’s what you _meant_. I saw the way you looked at me the other day, and I need to prove this to you. So just…participate, okay?”

He let out a long sigh. “ok.”

“Next question. Is time travel possible?”

He couldn’t believe it. A small grin started on the edge of his face and wormed its way up. “heh. yeah. of course it is.”

**“While present in popular culture such as movies and fiction, the subject of time travel is nothing more than a theory.”**

“Wrong, Kinesys.” You chided him gently. “Search term addendum: monster magic.”

**“Searching, luv…monster magic and time travel. According to several reports, varying species of monsters have been able to manipulate time and space to their own advantage. While rare, humans too have the ability when exposed to lingering magic from The Barrier, based in large part to their levels of DETERMINATION.”**

Sans couldn’t believe you were doing this to him. In public. Trying to…

“Where does Papyrus go when he’s sad?”

**“…no records found.”**

“that’s easy. the park. he likes to hop on the merry-go-round so his scarf can whip around in the wind.”

“And where did we have our first kiss?”

**“…no records found.”**

“at the flea market. some guy pushed you on top of me. except you didn’t pull away.”

You nodded. Pressing him.

“And who am I ridiculously, hilariously in love with? Who’s the monster that I’m absolutely _crazy_ for?”

**“…no records found.”**

Sans tugged on the collar of his shirt. Sweat beading at his forehead.

“me.”

“And don’t _ever_ forget it.”

* * *

 

Sans stood in the middle of his lab, rubbing at his eyesockets and struggling to stay awake. He’d been pouring over lines of code on his tablet for hours now, trying to find the one decimal that mucked up the rest of his calculations.

_Sans!!!_

He gazed at the screen blearily. * _sup, babe._

_Are you busy???_

He shut off his work and immediately went to reach for his coat on the hanger. * _nah. i'm on my way._

When you and Sans first met, it was because you had the courage to ask him a question.

He was just glad he gave you an answer.

**Author's Note:**

>  **please comment**! i love hearing from you guys!
> 
>  **consider helping out my friend in need**! she's struggling to make ends meet and is asking for donations. any and all amounts will receive art or a fic!
> 
>  
> 
> [her post](https://azufrost.tumblr.com/post/150156003833/i-normally-dont-ask-for-help)  
> [her ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/A8367F0)


End file.
